


With a cherry on top (Courtesy Double-drabble)

by cmshaw



Series: cmshaw's Due South Flashfiction [14]
Category: due South
Genre: DS_Flashfiction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-02
Updated: 2003-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw





	With a cherry on top (Courtesy Double-drabble)

Elaine liked Frannie, she really did, but she had strong doubts about her qualifications to work in a police station, even in (Elaine hated to admit this) a fairly unimportant role such as Civilian Aide. Frannie was determined, though, and she did say please. Please please please pretty please _pleeeeeeease_ with a cherry on top, and finally Elaine threw her hands in the air and agreed.

Frannie promptly took them both out for celebratory frozen yogurt to celebrate. Elaine preferred real ice cream, usually, but Frannie said _pleeeeeeease_ again and offered a cherry _and_ whipped cream on top, so Elaine sighed and went along to Frannie's favorite frozen yogurt stand. It turned out to be really good.

Elaine brought along some employment paperwork for Frannie, so they went back to Frannie's house afterward. Frannie touched up her lipstick and stuck the tip of her tongue out of her mouth as she neatly filled in her application. Then she led Elaine up into her bedroom, hiked her skirt up high enough to show off a lack of panties, and pulled a dumbstruck Elaine down onto the pink-and-white-quilted bed. "Please," she whispered, so sweetly and politely that Elaine just couldn't refuse her.


End file.
